


I Am An Angel

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [144]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Fell's phone buzzed. "Anthony, dear!" he said, and all the nearby students pricked up their ears in interest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 24
Kudos: 638





	I Am An Angel

When the students returned on Monday, they found that Dr Young was considerably more cheerful than before the weekend, and Dr Crowley, in contrast, was rather grumpier than usual. Dr Fell seemed pleasantly unaffected. Remembering that Dr Fell had promised to make sure that Dr Crowley got what he deserved, the general consensus was that Dr Fell had done just that, and Dr Crowley was _not_ happy about it.

He didn't to be taking it out on anyone though, save his usual sharpness of tongue with everyone, so for the most part, the students were content with that. A number of them decided to discreetly guard Dr Fell though, and when Dr Young joined him, that made things even easier.

***

Crowley was stretched out in the warmth of the greenhouse, nursing an aching leg and catching up on his grading, when Anathema came to check on him. He opened an eye behind his dark glasses and recognised her, even though her actual name slipped his mind for a moment. It would come back to him soon enough, probably at entirely the wrong moment. "Book-girl," he labelled her instead, for now. The gears of his tired mind ground into action. "Oh, yeah, right. Owe you, don't I." He paused the essay he was listening to, and eased his body up into a seated position.

Anathema grimaced at the label. If any of the students caught it, there went a chunk of the respect she'd worked hard for. "It's Dr Device in front of the students, thank you," she snapped.

Something shifted in his face, some expression too fleeting for her to read past the dark glasses. "Dr Device," he corrected himself. "Yeah, ok. Gimme a moment." He moved slowly, clearly both stiff and not hiding it from her, which she took as a combined apology and compliment. He trusted her enough to let her see past the surface mask at least, though she doubted she was seeing through all of them. He had masks within masks, after all, and she'd probably never see through all of them.

She said, "I didn't come here to drag you off for a drink. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." And if it had been prompted by a phone request from a student-swarmed Aziraphale who couldn't get over to do it himself as a result? Did that matter?

He waved an almost dismissive hand, even as the corners of his mouth quirked up in appreciation of the thought. "This too shall pass. Aziraphale send you?"

She smiled ruefully, caught. "He's dealing with, quote, a protective swarm, unquote."

"Ah." He smiled back, a wry, dry, thing, but honest enough to shock any student that saw it. "I'll call him. Come through to the back, you can listen in. There's a kettle there and it's warmer than the breakroom. Tea?"

How, Anathema wondered, following him through the greenhouse, could he remember that she prefered lemon tea over coffee and still get her name wrong?

***

Dr Fell's phone buzzed.

("Hi, angel," Crowley said, leaning back in his chair. "This is your hereditary enemy speaking. You know what to do, do it with style!")

Dr Fell beamed. "Anthony, dear!" he said, and all the nearby students pricked up their ears in interest.

("I gather they buried you in inconvenient watchers.")

"Well, yes. It's a kind thought, but-"

("Pity they can't butt out. Need a pick-me-up? You could scandalise them and join Dr Device and me for tea, be fun.")

Dr Fell huffed a small laugh, and the students relaxed. He was only talking to his husband, after all, not Dr Crowley. "How nice of you to say so, dearest."

(It was Crowley's turn to splutter for a moment. " _Angel_!")

"You're quite right, I must be an angel. See you tonight, dear. Usual time and place."

("Yeah, sure.")

"Mind how you go, dear." Dr Fell ended the call. "Just dear Anthony letting me know he'll pick me up tonight, nothing to worry about."


End file.
